Microorganisms inhabit nearly all surfaces on the planet, an achievement typically attributed to their metabolic versatility. Frequently, secondary metabolic pathways and secreted products of these specialized branches of metabolism are complicit in an organism's ability to capture niches, enhance fitness, and overcome environmental stress and often have significant industrial importance (Vining, 1990). Metals represent an interesting environmental condition for microbes, as some are required for growth (e.g. Fe3+) while others inhibit it (e.g. Au3+, Ag+, Hg+) (Nies, 1999). Bacterial biofilms exist on the surface of gold nuggets (Reith et al., 2006 & Reith et al., 2010) though soluble gold is inherently toxic (Nies, 1999), these bacteria are implicated in its accumulation and deposition (Reith et al., 2007; Reith et al., 2009). The existence of bacterial biofilms coating gold nuggets and discovery of bacterioform gold suggests that bacteria and specialized bacterial metabolic processes are involved in gold biomineralization (Reith et al., 2006; Reith et al., 2010; Reith et al., 2009; Reith et al., 2007). Sequencing gold nugget microbiota has revealed Cupriavidus metallidurans and Delftia acidovorans are dominant organisms within such communities and comprise over 90% of these populations (Reith et al., 2010). Investigations into C. metallidurans have revealed that it bioaccumulates inert gold nanoparticles within its cytoplasm, as a mechanism to protect itself from soluble gold (Reith et al., 2009).